titusfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope (Emma Sage)
Emma Sage is the love interest of and is a crucial character in storyarcs revolving around the character Fear because of her rumoured abilities to bring him out of the subcouncious realms. She has powers oppisite of Fear, meaning she can make positive thoughts become reality. She also has the power to hide herself from all radars, or invisibility as she calls it. That is why Fear, who has sensory powers can't sense her presence. Before her powers she became a 3rd degree black belt in Karate, making her very good at hand to hand combat. She has become a modern vigilante style hero who has inspired many great things in her community like faith When Lady Titania, put Fear into the subconscious realms and accidently gave him the negative powers he has, her powers are forced to be balanced and thus it caused someone to have positive powers. Since Sheldon (Fear) needed hope before he died and got negative powers, Emma who lived a life as a popular bully recieved positive powers, forcing her to have a kinder nature. The gift from Lady Tatania was something that Emma desperately needed because it changed her from the moment on. She became kinder, compassionate and sincere. Hope has said before that if she was stripped of her powers, she wouldn't go back to her old ways, because she has never been any happier with the way she lives now. After learning the full potential of her powers, and at the age of 14, she took on the alias Hope, and became a modern hero in her busy home of Tide City, Florida. She inspired faith because her powers differ from Fear's. Whereas Fear can make reality out of a simple thought, Hope can't. She needs people to believe in things with all their heart and have faith. Hope has an alien pet that she got after a battle with the super villian Ettera. The pet's name is Zig and acts as Hope's sidekick. It is a small creatutre that carries the sword Excalibur. Without Zig, Hope wouldn't of been able to defeat the many evil masterminds that she has. On a normal routine city watch, she met Titus for the first time a top a rooftop. When Titus saw her, he immediately fell in love with her, and when he learned of her personality and ethics, he fell for her even more. Hope had first thought that Titus was a villian because when she saw him he was fireing lightning from his hands towards the water. Her first instinct was to attack him but before she landed a punch he had blasted himself into the air with a big gust of wind and he flew over to broken powerlines where his lightning bolt must have been sent towards. When Titus returned, he spoke to Hope and explained what he was doing. The two became friends quickly afterwards. In one battle between Titus and Lord Quazar, Lord Quazar unveiled his Morifier Ray and zapped Titus with it, causing him to be a normal mortal. With no powers, Titus had to call on the help of Hope and Zig, the trio then journeyed to defeat Lord Quazar and reverse the effects of the Mortifier Ray. After their journey, and learning of Titus's mission to end his grandfather's legacy, Hope and Zig joined him full time. Hope has never learned of Titus feelings toward her or ever been hinted of it by anyone else.